


Chivalry

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock goes to visit Bones, who’s having too much fun.





	Chivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissManiac/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for MissManiac’s “Castle with Spock/Bones. Preferably AOS and happy” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/179060905990/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Initially, the away mission seemed more promising than most first contact situations. They had a reasonable collection of preliminary data, a species comfortable using the Universal Translator, and even an atmosphere with the approximate gravity and temperature of Vulcan. Having gone over the initial reports in great detail, he didn’t protest when Captain Kirk placed him on the away team. Doctor McCoy made up the third part of their triumvirate—the Mrennenimian government asked for three high ranking officers that ‘got along.’ Perhaps that last part should have disqualified them, but Jim made his choices immediately and with a laugh.

Then they beamed down to Mrennenimus Prime, were given a grand reception and invitations to stay the night, Jim accepted, and they were each individually gifted their own private castle on a relatively small island just off the coast of the capital.

As Spock crosses the empty green fields between his and Leonard’s estate, he wonders again how the first survey team could have possibly missed such a sizeable quirk. Over the course of his stay in Starfleet, he’s been given any number of odd guest quarters, but this is definitely a first. His only consolation is that the late evening air isn’t _that_ much lower than the day’s, and the distance _is_ small enough to be traversed on foot. When he pauses to glance back over his shoulder, his own castle looms far down the rolling hills, full of weather worn peaks and spires, not unlike the ruins still scattered about Earth. Jim’s castle is just barely visible on the horizon, and Leonard’s rises up before him.

By the time Spock reaches the dirt path just before Leonard’s drawbridge, the stars are fully out, the night sky casting the island in low blues and purples. Leonard’s drawbridge is drawn up, covering the doors, and the shallow moat full of Terran-tiger-like fish remains to further block his entry. There’s no telling where in the enormous castle Leonard is, and if its anything like Spock’s own, there are no servants or tenants inside to announce the visitor. So Spock fishes out his communicator and informs Leonard, “I am here.”

 _“One sec’,”_ Leonard grunts through it, and a few minutes later, he appears atop the battlements, peering down over the edge. He calls in a put-on voice, “Who goes there?”

Spock lifts an eyebrow, because he’s quite sure that even with the distance and poor Terran eyesight, it’s quite obvious who he is. Especially to a doctor and lover who’s thoroughly examined his body multiple times. When Leonard makes no move to allow entry to his castle, Spock begrudgingly calls back, “Commander Spock.”

“State your business.”

As far as they were told, there are no natural predators on Mrennenimus Prime, save for in the water. It still makes Spock bristle to be left outside for no reason after he’s already made the long trek up the hill. To make matters worse, the battlements are high up enough that they both need to raise their voices considerably to be heard. And Spock has no desire to announce their business so loudly, even if the only other resident of their island is almost certainly out of earshot.

Unfortunately, for once, Leonard appears perfectly comfortable in his alien abode. He waits until Spock answers: “I should think that would be obvious.”

“State it then.”

Lifting a brow, Spock notes, “Only three point two hours ago, you were scolding the captain for donning such childish airs amongst our new circumstances.”

Leonard snorts. “That was before I got my own castle.”

After a long stretch of silence, which Leonard likely enjoys far too much, Spock begrudgingly announces, “My business is to spend the night with my partner.” It’s hard to tell from so far away, but he thinks Leonard’s smirking. He can’t help but add, “Although, I’m beginning to wonder why I’m not simply rejoicing in the absence of his illogic.”

“You’re a sucker for humans,” Leonard unhelpfully provides. He disappears from view before Spock can vehemently deny such a ludicrous claim.

Another few minutes, and the drawbridge slowly lowers, squeaking and groaning along the way—Spock’s quite sure all three castles are several centuries old, and if there’s time in the morning, they will be fascinating to study.

In the meantime, his ‘prince charming’ waits for him inside the giant wooden doors, and Spock crosses the moat to be with him.


End file.
